The present invention relates to a covering device for washers and dryers and more particularly pertains to protecting washers and dryers from being scratched and dented.
The use of protective covering devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective covering devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting items from being damaged are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,321 to Takahashi discloses a cover for a refrigerator unit, capable of allowing the sliding door to be opened and closed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,089 to Jackson discloses a protective bag for protecting an appliance, such as a washer or dryer, against water damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,185 to Franke discloses a protective cover for an appliance for shipping.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a covering device for washers and dryers for protecting washers and dryers from being scratched and dented.
In this respect, the covering device for washers and dryers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting washers and dryers from being scratched and dented.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers which can be used for protecting washers and dryers from being scratched and dented. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of protective covering devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved covering device for washers and dryers. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a washer cover dimensioned for covering the conventional clothes washer. The washer cover has a first removable access panel aligned with the door of the conventional washer whereby removal of the first removable access panel will allow the door to be fully opened and closed. The washer cover has a second removable access panel aligned with the control panel of the conventional washer whereby removal of the second removable access panel will allow access to the control panel for use. A dryer cover is dimensioned for covering the conventional clothes dryer. The dryer cover has a first removable access panel aligned with the door of the conventional dryer whereby removal of the first removable access panel will allow the door to be fully opened and closed. The dryer cover has a second removable access panel aligned with the control panel of the conventional dryer whereby removal of the second removable access panel will allow access to the control panel for use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers which has all the advantages of the prior art protective covering devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a covering device for washers and dryers economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers for protecting washers and dryers from being scratched and dented.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved covering device for washers and dryers including a washer cover dimensioned for covering the conventional clothes washer. The washer cover has a first removable access panel aligned with the door of the conventional washer whereby removal of the first removable access panel will allow the door to be fully opened and closed. The washer cover has a second removable access panel aligned with the control panel of the conventional washer whereby removal of the second removable access panel will allow access to the control panel for use. A dryer cover is dimensioned for covering the conventional clothes dryer. The dryer cover has a first removable access panel aligned with the door of the conventional dryer whereby removal of the first removable access panel will allow the door to be fully opened and closed. The dryer cover has a second removable access panel aligned with the control panel of the conventional dryer whereby removal of the second removable access panel will allow access to the control panel for use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.